The present invention relates generally to receiver mounts for mounting a receiver to allow directional reception of electromagnetic radiation, and in particular, to an infrared receiver mount for use in a mobile carriage unit.
Infrared systems are often utilized to detect the presence of an object, as is common between shelving units in mobile carriage systems. These infrared systems typically are used to prevent unwanted movement of the carriages toward a person located between the carriages. Such infrared systems use one or more infrared transmitters and one or more corresponding infrared receivers to sense the infrared beams transmitted by the infrared transmitters. Typically, the blockage of an infrared beam, as determined by the absence of an infrared beam, is indicative of a hazard, and continued movement of the carriage is then prevented.
Because accurate detection of any obstacle between carriages is necessary before movement of a carriage, the orientation of the infrared transmitter and receiver, placed specifically to detect obstacles between the carriages, must not be disorientated or disturbed. In order to maintain the infrared beam paths, it is important that the infrared transmitters and receivers do not move from their preset orientations. Therefore, once established, the orientation of the infrared transmitter and infrared receivers is critical. However, because the transmitters can have a wide beam width and are usually mounted out of reach, it was found that the receiver orientation is most critical.
In the past, the orientation of the infrared receiver was left with the installer, which requires a rather accurate and time consuming installation. Some systems have infinite mounting positions or have a freely rotating infrared receiver mount that may place the infrared receiver at an angle of reception which is not conducive to proper infrared beam reception. If the infrared receiver is not mounted accurately to receive the transmitted infrared beam, the infrared system will not operate correctly. Further, it is critical to the safe operation of such systems that the preset orientation of the receiver be maintained during normal operation. If someone inadvertently bumps or steps on the mount while climbing on a movable shelf, the angle of receiver reception can change and thereafter disrupt accurate operation of the system.
Because of the potential for inaccuracies associated with initial installation or that can arise during maintenance or replacement or during use, it would be desirable to have discrete settings on the infrared receiver mount to allow for specific angles of reception for the infrared receiver. The limited number of settings allows for more precise directional orientation of the infrared receivers.
Additionally, since the infrared receivers are used in a variety of configurations, it is necessary to be able to alter the direction of the infrared receiver while strictly maintaining the direction in any particular configuration.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an infrared receiver mount that solves the aforementioned problems so that the infrared receiver can easily be rotated into a desired direction and then locked into place.
The present invention advantageously provides an electromagnetic radiation receiver mount with discrete reception capabilities that overcomes the aforementioned problems.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, an electromagnetic radiation receiver mount is provided that is capable of being rotated and locked into a discrete number of settings to allow directional electromagnetic radiation reception. The electromagnetic radiation receiver mount has a cover assembly in which there is an electromagnetic radiation receiver opening. An electromagnetic radiation receiver is positioned within the electromagnetic radiation receiver opening to receive light therein. The cover assembly also includes a first portion of a locking mechanism. A base plate is provided that is engageable with the cover assembly and fixedly attachable to a fixed surface. The base plate has a second portion of the locking mechanism which is engageable and lockable with the first portion of the locking mechanism. The locking mechanism is used as a means for locking the cover assembly to the base plate in a fixed position. The locking mechanism also allows for the unlocking of the cover assembly from the base plate to allow rotation of the cover assembly with respect to the base plate in discrete steps thereby creating the discrete number of directional electromagnetic radiation reception settings.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an electromagnetic radiation receiver mount comprises a base plate which includes an outer edge. The outer edge is located circumferentially about the base plate and is the location for the locking function of the electromagnetic radiation receiver mount. At the outer edge are a series of tabs which are in spaced relation. These tabs comprise one portion of the locking function on the electromagnetic radiation receiver mount. The electromagnetic radiation receiver mount also includes an outer cover which has an inner portion. The inner portion has a plurality of grooves which are in spaced relation, such that the grooves are capable of receiving the tabs of the outer edge of the base portion. When the base plate tabs are received into the outer cover grooves, the outer cover is in locking relationship with the base plate. The grooves compliment the tabs to provide an outer cover which is locked into place. Interposed between the base portion and the outer cover is an electromagnetic radiation receiver assembly. The electromagnetic radiation receiver assembly includes an electromagnetic radiation receiver mounted to a top portion of the electromagnetic radiation receiver assembly. The outer cover includes an aperture which is sized to receive the electromagnetic radiation receiver, such that the outer cover and the electromagnetic radiation receiver are rotatable with respect to the base portion in predetermined intervals.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the electromagnetic radiation receiver mount of the present invention is incorporated into a mobile carriage system. The mobile carriage system has a first carriage and a second carriage movable toward the first carriage. An electromagnetic radiation transmitter is mounted to either the first carriage or the second carriage. At least two electromagnetic radiation receivers are mounted to the other carriage. A receiver mount is used to mount the electromagnetic radiation receiver to either the first carriage or the second carriage. The receiver mount includes a base plate having an outer edge wherein a series of tabs extend therefrom. The mount also includes an outer cover having an inner portion which contains a plurality of grooves, such that the grooves are capable of receiving the tabs of the outer edge of the base plate. The tabs and groves define a predefined number of discrete rotational angles of reception. The outer cover also has a sloped or conical section with an opening therein for mounting an electromagnetic radiation receiver in the outer cover such that the electromagnetic radiation receiver can readily receive transmitted electromagnetic radiation from across an aisle.
A method of orienting an electromagnetic radiation signal receiver is also contemplated by one aspect of the present invention. The method includes the steps of providing an electromagnetic radiation receiver mount in accordance with the aforementioned aspects of the invention, loosening a retainer from the outer cover, disengaging the base plate from the outer cover, and rotating the outer cover with respect to the base plate into one of a fixed number of positions such that each outer cover position corresponds to a change in reception direction of the electromagnetic radiation receiver.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetic radiation receiver mount which allows the rotation of the electromagnetic radiation receiver in order to receive electromagnetic radiation from a number of directions. Another object of the invention is to provide an electromagnetic radiation receiver mount which allows the electromagnetic radiation receiver to be locked into a fixed number of positions, thereby providing more precise reception of electromagnetic radiation from a light source once a direction of reception has been established.
Various other features, objects, and advantages of the present invention will be made apparent from the detailed description and the drawings.